bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SunXia
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 New Stuff Thats alright, I understand your issues. Wish Lia, Tinni and Twocents were as versatile though, miss them. But its good that your finally back the picture situation on the site as well as the vid situation has been horrible and lacking while you have been gone. We need pics on the fullbringers bad, we need a vid for riruka's dollhouse. There are the image projects stuff and i might have something up there for you specific that i had left on your talk page previously. Dont worry about the project stuff until the fullbringer and specific stuff i asked prior are done, those are most pressing. Thanks and welcome back. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yea thats the general complaint about this arc and the pictures people are coming up with. This is just what we are gonna have to deal with we have no choice in the matter, the lighting isnt gonna change. They have been playing around around with uping the brightness or contrast on the pics, apparently a simple procedure, yet still they havent revealed any pics to use. When it comes to pics im giving you control of this situation of whats acceptable or not unless an admin has concerns, otherwise nothing will get done. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Marechiyo Omaeda changes Why did you delete the changes I made to Marechiyo Omadea's page. I cited all my sources and specifically wrote in the references that it occured only in the anime??? Spiritwarrior (talk) 18:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Bringer Light gif Hi. I have a small request. Could you do GIFA of section 344, as Tsukishima Ishida attacks? Specifically I mean the green light to be seen as a displacement, and uses this technique. Thank You. 16:33, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Episode 344. Tsukishima chasing Ishida, and gif would be from the moment when Ishida looks at the ground after which moves Tsukishima, then I can see the green light. Gif would be finished when Tsuishima Ishida appears before the camera and then goes up. Thank you for your response. 14:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much! 19:59, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cero Page no...i dont have a problem with the rollback....just wanted to know what was wrong.......ok let them have different type of ceros......but even when it comes to the gran rey cero arent there two colours?...pink and blue?....so isnt there supposed be a division there?.....also.....in one of the chapters ulquiorra says that the cero oscuras was the most powerful cero any arrancar could use....so does that mean the colour for cero oscuras is the same for any arrancar? :| New pics & Gif So for the recent anime there are pics that obviously need to be done. But I was thinking for the rare in article gif, for the attack that Tsukishima does on Orihime it actually turns out alot better then a simple image as well as most attacks of that nature arent shown in the anime. Then right before he attacks her there are some really good head on shots of Tsukishima that are a better fit for infobox pick. Id make it a administrative decision, no need to vote on it.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :wherever the original manga pic is up, i think orihime and tsukashima's articles.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Uploading Images Thanks for the advice! And sure thing, that's no biggy. Wasn't too sure over the cataloging earlier though. --Cathal O'Hara (talk) 01:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) thnx, MDHamza (talk) 07:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC)MDHamza New pic and gif Thinking of either a pic version of jackie's dirty boots or a gif version. If you can get me those two I can better decide what to do in the situation.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Humm. Well I think we can hold off until next week. I see the issues presented and i would have to agree.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:42, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo Fullbring GIF Hello. I have another request in the GIF. Namely incomplete Fullbring Ichigo. When Kurosaki out of the aquarium, is shown Tsukishimy eye, and then Ichigo appears. Are you able to make GIF when you see Ichigo as a Shinigami from head to toe? Thank you. 16:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Image deletion I'm sorry for any trouble that I have caused you, but can you tell me some of the things I am doing incorrectly, I believe I am uploading thwe images correctly. I give then the proper liscence and description, and I catologue them and add them to the proper category, and they are only of slightly lower quality than many other anime screenshots. ROBO731 (talk) 01:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : I have read the image policy and other policies and I belive I am uploading them correctly. Maybe the images are appearing differently for you because on my screen they look of almost the same quality as other images. They are not of random powers, but of important things that happened in the episode, but you are the admin, not me so I guess it's for you to decide. I apologize for putting them in the middle of the article, I didn't know I wan't supposed to do that. Is it okay if I add the picture "Ichigo's fullbring evolved" at the end of the article if I add it properly ? ROBO731 (talk) 02:00, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Image Project Hey there, do you mind if I sign up to the image project on this wiki? There are quite a few articles on that list that I could contribute to. Plus, placing images seems like the only beneficial thing I do for this wiki. --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 01:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I have my eye set on a few of them there and I'll get into doing some of them some time this week! I've had plenty of free time as of late (due to illness, but nothing too serious that I can't stay away from the computer) so I decided to spend some of it helping out here. Hopefully won't disappoint. :) --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 02:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I did some work on the Back From Black page, I spent several hours today working on it so hopefully its not too bad for a first attempt. Some images need to be cropped and I'll fix some of the line breaks (if I can). But thus far, it isn't looking too bad is it? --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 21:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Glad I wasn't spending all that time making an article look poor! It seems more or less done now, I'll place the; *Needs checking for completion* because it doesn't seem that I can do much else other than cropping some of the image. Again, thank you for the positive response! I'll try and keep it up! [[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 01:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Image Edits I would like to edit the pages: Ichigo Kurosaki, I want to replace the maga picture of Ichigo's Fullbring going beserk with the anime picture of it going beserk. I would also like to replace the manga image of Jackie Tristan acivating her fullbring with the anime gif of her activating her fullbring. I am asking you if it is ok or not because you run the image project and the polocy says to discuss editing character profile images first. Can I do this ? ROBO731 (talk) 02:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC)